Pokemon Re-Burst
by silver fire wolf
Summary: Accepting Ocs! *Cough* any ways The Journey of a trainer is hard a Burst warrior ever harder. So what if you're both? Emiri is one of the very rare people that is Join her on her journey as she battles trainers and faces other burst warriors. Kicking but and taking names. Note: 6th Gen pokemon ARE allowed reason is in side
1. Oc submission sheet

Erm Yeah I'm in a major pokemon mood and a ReBurst mood a very bad one sooo seeing as ReBurst is not very popular, yet, I decided to make this! It's an OC submission fiction caused By ReBurst.

The main rules are, only one per person, No Unova pokemon for BURST warriors (only) as most have already been used in the actual Manga as BURST already, No legendaries, No Mary sues or Gary Stus/sues, and finally please if you make some one who can BURST warriors(as I do want people who can't as well) please over look what people have made and TRY to avoid making your character have the same BURST as someone else ...  
Additionally I'll be accepting charters till Chapter two...

Rules for making BURST warriors and Trainer:

I'm using the same sheet for both so their some rules for this.

If making a BURST warrior your pokemon is also your Burst, unless you have a good reason for them to be a dual trainer, like my character will be, You must have how they trained to be a BURST Warrior, as you cannot become a BURST warrior without training for long periods of time, since training is what allows one to become a BURST warrior. You are allowed to give your self one or two BURST hearts, starting if you start with either you'll eventually gain other BURST hearts, based off you BURST stat, which I made up because it always seemed like one burst warrior was always good at one stat over another, though you CAN tell me if you don't want more or want specific pokemon.

If you pick to be a trainer you cannot heart a BURST heart, thusly meaning you cannot be a burst warrior unless you, like above, have a good reason.

I will ask to have two burst warriors and Two normal people traveling with my character, as she being the protagonist in my fanfiction, will be one of the main characters, so I will be looking for reasons they are traveling with her or reasons they're not. Make this interesting people but please keep the drama a bit down okay don't want to much of that I'm already making a good bit with my character!

...  
The sheet:

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Sexuality:  
Personality:  
Hobbies:  
Appearance:  
Clothes:  
Other outfits (Summer)-  
Other outfits (Swimwear)-  
Fall-  
Winter-  
Semiformal-  
Formal-  
exercise/contest (depending on if you do either separate if you do both) -  
Other (whatever I forgot)-  
Likes-  
Dislikes-  
Love-  
Hates-  
Trainer type (Ex trainer, breeder, coordinator, bug catcher, ect)-  
Burst (If your character haves one)-  
Burst stat (only if you're a burst Warrior)-  
Burst moves (two max per burst heart)-  
Burst form(s) appearance (how you look in your burst form/s)-  
Items (things your character has on them at all times and would freak if they didn't)  
Pokemon (please mark if their a burst pokemon or a normal one)-  
Bio: Relationship: yes or no? (please make character 15 or older for this, also add type of guy/girl you like)-  
Other (anything I may have forgotten or how you trained if you're a BURST warrior)-  
...

My character/example

Name: Emiri Sakeru

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Bisexual

Personality: A shy and timid girl filled with a strange form of determination. This appears more in battles or when she's being teased. She can have a nasty temper due to bottling up her feelings most the time, meaning it bursts (no pun intended) at random times. She's rather sweet, very Naive, oblivious , and caring otherwise.

Hobbies: Training, watering berry plants, making some sweets (especially for her pokemon), running around or jogging

Appearance: Shin length red-brown-auburn hair put into a braid, hazel-green-brown eyes, and peach skin. She's rather petite and has a scar going across her nose from cheek to cheek that was most likely caused by wild pokemon, as well as other scars a bite mark on her left shoulder and it appears her right arm has a scar around where it attaches to the sight shoulder and makes it seem as if it was almost torn off once, and various small training scars along her torso and legs.

Clothes: A black baggy t shirt, a jade tooth/claw necklace, a pink and grey backpack, blue jeans, and black shoes

Other outfits:Summer- A forest green tank top, her necklace, her backpack, blue jeans, and her shoes.

Swimsuit- aAwhite two piece/bikini like thing with pink and purple butterflies all over it.

Fall- A black hoodie over her normal attire and a green scarf.

Winter- A black coat with a fake fur hood trim over her normal attire, plus the scarf, green gloves, green earmuffs, and green snow boots instead of her normal shoes.

Semiformal- A nice black dress and black flats, hairs down.

Formal- A very nice green dress, a pearl made necklace, earrings, and bracelet with her hair curled and put in a ponytail.

Exercise- A green Pokeathl n outfit, and her necklace.

Contest- A nice green shirt, a green skirt, black pants, and black flats, same necklace, and a matching bracelet.

Other(whatever I forgot)- On occasions she needs it she'll wear a green Kimono with several strange golden designs on it.

Likes: Sweets , berries, training, getting to know people well, boyish clothes, trying new things

Dislikes: Sour foods, rotten foods, becoming sick, having to meet new people, having to wear very girly clothes.

Loves: Bitter foods, pokemon, having fun, seeing old friends, traveling, baking.

Hates: Spicy foods, people harming pokemon, burst warriors abusing their powers, people being picked on, staying in places with lots of people, most other forms of cooking.

Trainer type: Trainer/Burst warrior.

Burst: Scizor, Honchkrow

Burst stat: Speed

Burst moves: (Scizor)Steel wedge- Making a wedge shaped blade of energy and shoving it in the ground, normally at the opponent's feet.

(Scizor) Bug song: Moves her wings fast enough it makes a strange bug ike sonic wave that it summons wild bug type pokemon to aid her.

(Honchkrow) Wind rage: crosses her wings in front of her before they glow and she pushes them open making a thrice as strong gust like attack, but not making a whirlwind, burst of darkness can be seen.

(Honchcrow) Darkness peril: Flies upside down over her opponent dropping a dark orb that, when it touches the ground, becomes a dark pulse like attack that can destroy trees and buildings near it and shatters glass in a 2 mile radius up from the ground, her strongest attack out of both forms.

Burst form(s) appearance (Scizor): Gains a crimson red helmet that show her eyes has a three pointed crown shape above then, a jaw that has no obvious breathing holes, cover her mouth and nose completely and allows her hair, now turned crimson, to show, a red jumpsuit with red and black chest armor, making her look male, and red shoulder armor, both allowing the Scizor wings on the back to show, the claws are on her wrist until needed for battle, an armor red and black Kalasiris, red shin armor and white armor shoes. Is often mistaken for a guy in this form if not seen transforming

(Honchkrow): A black one piece swimsuit like article without straps, a white handkerchief like clothes, a yellow mask that covers her mouth and nose and like her other form has no obvious air holes, white mascara, a black witch hat that mimics a Honchkrow's black hat, black wings on her back with some red feathers, hair is now black,down, wavy, and covers her shoulders, long black gloves, a red broom tail, and long black heeled boots. A noticeable thing is in this form her wings are different, being on her back instead of them being her arms like most people who have a wing no armed (like Scizor) flying type, and that she hardly ever lands if she s allowed to take off.

Items: Hyper potions, Revies, full heals (all x10), soda, breakfast foods/snack items, various berries, berry pots, apribox, Various Apricots and an Apriblender, Pokeballs made by Kurt, most notably love and Friend balls, a bike, ultra balls (x10), heal balls (x20), Dusk balls (x20), poekedex, poffin case, accessory case, pokeblock case, ribbon case, seal case, ball capsules, badge case ,and camping stuff

Pokemon (burst)Scizor: A burst hear the pokemon's gender is unknown, but since Emily looks more male in his burst form he is presumed male he has a Brave nature but due to Emily s TIMID nature their burst forms main stat is speed.

Honchkrow: A female honchkrow who has a very hasty nature thusly like Emily her main stat is speed, this does not double their burst forms speed stat.

(Normal)  
Pyra (Charizard) female, blaze (ability), Brave and proud of it's power (nature). Its moves are: Metal claw, strength, dragon claw, flamethrower.

Scythe (Scizor) female, swarm ( ability) calm and alert nature. Moves: Bullet punch, X-Scissor, Acrobatics, rock smash.

Abella (Espeon) female, synchronise (ability), rash and mischievous nature, Moves: Light screen, Giga Impact, Morning Sun, Zen headbutt.

Ito (skarmory) male, Keen eye(despite the fact he has a scar over his left eye, ability) serious and Often lost in thought (nature) Fly, Cut, Steel wing, Night slash.

Dusk (Absol) male, pressure (ability) Serious and alert to sounds (nature). Moves: Bite, Razor wind, Ice beam, Shadow claw.

Raze (Dewott) male, Torrent (ability) Quite often lost in thought (nature). Moves: Razor shell, Whirlpool, Dive, surf.

Bio: Emiri was born in a town that trained people to be both BURST warriors and trainers. It wasn't often that people were both so they had a selection process. The process choose if people will be BURST warriors, Pokemon trainers, Both, or Civilians. Though they were right there were few and far inbetween times when they inaproperatly judged someone. Emiri was taken there when she was three. The people decided that her timid nature was good for either being a BURST warrior or a hard working Civilian so she was chosen to be a trainer.

This caused an Uproar in Emiri's family, and within herself that she didn't quite understand at the time, as the family always had every child become a BURST warrior. She and her family then started secretly training. Around the same time she had to in roll in a school that taught about pokemon training, due to the judgment.

Several years of learning, and secretly training, later. She was finally 10 and every year when their was a large group of 10 year olds, they'd host a tournament to see which ones would become the complete and new BURST warriors of the Village, every 10 year old was allowed to participate in the off chance the choosers was wrong about one of them. Emiri Participated of course. She wasn't the strongest physically but she hell she was by far the fastest. She took down all her opponents with her speed, via dodging and striking method, even if it took a while. Everyone was shocked, besides her family of course, that the shy and timid girl took down all those people.

The tournament wasn't done yet. The final challenge of it was to defeat one of the previous champions, normally from two or three years ago, the objective was to get one solid good hit in. It was pretty hard and the guy loved spamming his BURST attacks, which he was not supposed to do at all. Emiri was able to get her one solid good hit in, a foot to the face, and even gave the guy a bloody nose. Emiri became the first double BURST warrior/trainer in the city in a long time. Emiri received her BURST heart, which was the Honchkrow, and a lot of good sports congratulations, and quite a few "this isn't over" from other competitors. Emiri then had to rush to go get her starter as all the rest of the chosen BURST went back to training.

Emiri's starter ended up being a female charmander, after receiving her Emily was off. The ten year old nearly forgot her stuff and thanked her family for reminding her. She then left her village, without many problems.

It didn't take long to get her first pokemon, though it was by total and complete accident. It was a male Scyther, one that was being stalked by another person. He offered her to trade with one of his female Scythers, wanting to breed one of them and the male. She agreed but it took a while of explanations to chose which one she'd get.

It did take longer for her other team members to come along, though how long is unknown. She caught Abella after she, as an Eevee, caused her a lot of grief by messing around in a town, luckily Pyro evolved that day. With Dusk it wasn't a matter of catching him, he was given to Emiri, as it was calming him down from a strange rage he had. Ito was caught and quickly taken to a pokemon center, after scaring off the rest of his flock via Pyra. Finally she accidentally caught Raze after having to chase down, and failing, to catch a grass type.

She found out that her pokemon liked doing different things, though most were all for battling. Abella love being in contests, especially beauty, Raze likes the Pokathlon. Emily only participates in those two things because of those two. Due to this she has since prayed Abella never finds out about the Pokemon Musicals in Unova.

That was only the trainer highlights of Emiri's journey. The BURST aspects were much more exciting. It would take forever to write it out, as well as much of the story, the fights and stuff. The highlights were several fights, two year later being called back to the village to test the newbie that pasted everything else, went back on the road got into more burts fights, saw pokemon being abused and kicked the abusers in the face, seeing someone abuse their BURST, then she kicked the guy's butt, and took his BURST heart, then later started using the BURST heart.

Relationship: Yes, she prefers people with somewhat similar personalities, but not exactly the same, but can fall in love with another of different personalities as long as they don't abuse pokemon or if their a BURST Warrior not abusive of their power, or for both completely crazy thinking they're a god, her crush will be pretty obvious unless the person is either really dense or as oblivious to relationships as she is

Other: *Emiri's training consisted of her dodging her other family members BURST attacks or normal attacks and trying to land hers on them, often getting hit by the attacks at first.

*Her name's a play on the English named Emily and one of the meanings of her last name is: a BURST

*She hates giving her last name to other BURST warriors because in this region her family is fairly well known among BURST warriors which ether provokes them to fight her or flee from her.

*Abella is the only one of her pokemon that doesn't wear a battle related item, or battle at all really, as well as she is the only one Emiri uses the ball capsules and seals on

Ok now the prologue is next!...well I mean it's the next chapter!

Also I have to thank AdamBR for editing this


	2. prolouge

O.O I looked at the last ch saw it was gliched some how and fixed it so less words but it doesn't look WEIRD now

Prolouge

...

Poke. Emiri rolled over in her sleep, the red head girl completely ignoring the fact she was poked by a claw. She how ever leapt up, yelping, when a flame hit her butt. She landed hard on her back and blinked at the sight of all her pokemon before coming to a realisation.

"Oh Arceus that's right we've got to go shopping for surprise today eep!" She ran up quickly to hurry and get dressed in her normal clothes and put her hair in its normal longer than average length braid. "This is just great I shouldn't have tried catching that Planturn nope uh hu"

Dusk was lying on his paws, used to the rants early in the mornings when Emiri wasn't training. Pyra's tail waved a bit as Scythe shook her head. The others were just ignoring it ether intentionally or unintentionally. Finally, Emiri grabbed her bag and was pulling on one of her shoes.

"Come on guys we gotta go now" With that the seven of them left the room. It was a bit of an odd sight seeing a girl with a Charizard, Absol, Sizor, Skarmory,Espeon and Dewott all leave at nearly the exact same time.  
...

as you see no other charaters have appeared yet this is partly due to the fact the actaul next ch is the ACTUAL start of the story an is gonna have both a trainer battle and a burst warrior battle

and again I thank AdamBR for editing it


End file.
